villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Milan (Power)
Milan, also known as Dean, is a cannibalistic Serbian drug lord. He started out as a supporting protagonist, but after the death of Felipe Lobos, he became the true main antagonist in Season 3 of the TV series Power. He works as the head of security for James at his club, Truth. Going by his undercover name, Dean, he is not suspected as the anonymous drug lord. He was also an associate of fellow Serbian drug lord, Vladimir. He is portrayed by Callan Mulvey who also played Anatoly Knyzaev, Rival Hunter and Jack Rollins. Season 2 Milan was briefly mentioned in this season. In episode 8, Tommy, who hears about him from Vladimir, recounts Milan as a 'cannibal motherfucker'. After Vladimir is killed by Ghost, Tommy and Ghost seized a shipment of drugs that Vladimir and his gang was in control of and abandoned it for the police to find. However, in reality, this shipment belonged to Milan. Season 3 He first appears when Ghost (who fears that Lobos is coming after him) hires him to be his head of security for protection. While some Korean gangsters were attempting to kill Tommy, he and Ghost show up just in time and Ghost shoots them dead. Afterwards, numerous times when things seemed quiet, Ghost said he didn't need his assistance, in which Milan shunned his orders. Later some Jamaican gangsters (hired by Tommy's girlfriend Holly to assassinate Ghost) try to kill him while he was out with his son Tariq, outside his SUV. Milan and his men show up and kill them. They win Ghost's gratitude but after killing Lobos, he lets him go, telling him that he doesn't need his services. Being fired and realizing something seems different, Milan knows Lobos is dead and reveals his street counterpart, Milan. It is also revealed that it was him, not Lobos, that sent Ghost the bloody card. He then blackmails Ghost and forces him back into the drug business, doing so by knowing everything about him, his family and Angela and using that as leverage. During a meeting with Ghost and Tommy, Milan kills one of his men to show them that he means business. He later has dinner with Ghost and his family to ensure Ghost's cooperation. Later, Milan is working to tear Ghost and Tommy apart. Milan has Tommy tortured and beat by his men and is now working Tommy, trying to find ways to pull him and Ghost apart. Milan asks Tommy to hold a private meeting at Truth with all New York gang leaders and dealers involved under his management. At a meeting, an already suspecting Ghost raises eyebrows when Tommy shares their new distribution plan while introducing new product to push: pills. Milan then tries to get inside Tommy’s head by telling him he can be his own boss, that he can be the next Milan one day and a lonely and befuddled Tommy plays right into his plan. Ghost finds Tommy rendezvousing with Milan at his headquarters. After visiting Tasha in the saloon and meeting her friend, Keisha, Milan had indicated that she was going to be a problem, seeing as how she likely already knew too much. Later, Tommy reports back to Milan about his dealings with Jamie. Milan reveals that Jamie has been watching Tommy, which disappoints him. Milan tells Tommy he is holding him responsible for Jamie and threatens to kill him if Jamie doesn’t stop investigating him. Tommy confronts Jamie about why he has been following him. Jamie promises to stop but as soon as Tommy leaves Jamie goes back to investigating Milan. Milan later has a meeting with Tommy, Soldado Nation leader Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz, and his men, discussing their progress. Afterwards, after Tommy kills Ruiz, who was working with Greg Knox and Ghost to take down Milan, and confronting Ghost, Milan meets with him. Tommy then tells him that they need to kill Ghost. Milan then puts his plans in motion as Ghost is about to get official rights for the club, he tells Tommy that he wants him to kill Ghost as soon as he signs the contract for it. However, his plans are foiled as Ghost and Dre captures him and his men. Much to his shock, Tommy betrays him and he and Ghost drive the drug lord to a undisclosed location and shoot him dead. Trivia *Milan is quite similar to Hannibal Lecter **They are both criminal masterminds. **They're both cannibals who cooked minutely their victims into sophisticated meals. **They both appeared to be supporting protagonists, help the hero and even save their lives. **They both forced their way into the protagonist's lives and changed them: Hannibal make Clarice fall in love with him and the FBI agent later insisted on finding the cannibal in (they became engaged in the novels); Milan forced Ghost to come back into the drug business after the latter finally succeeded in leaving it. **They both reveal to be antagonists later in the story after the hero defeated the main one (Milan revealed himself after Ghost killed Lobos and Hannibal returned to his cannibal habits after Clarice kill Buffalo Bill). *He is also similar to Simon Larkin from The Heat; they are drug lords who used aliases to conceal their identities while working with the good guys, and revealed their true nature towards the end. *After the death of Felipe Lobos, Milan became the true main antagonist in season 3 because he was arguably more dangerous than Lobos (or anyone else, for that matter). Category:Drug Dealers Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Spy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gangsters Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers Category:Torturer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Businessmen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Protective